There is a need for an effective and economical means for making aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension systems with improved performance and reliability. There is a need for economically feasible aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension system for isolating an aircraft auxiliary power unit in an aircraft. There is a need for a robust system and method of making isolating aircraft auxiliary power unit suspension systems.